List of military equipment in use by Dartmouth Ventures PMC
This is a list of weapons, vehicles, and other equipment currently in use by Dartmouth Ventures contractors. (N.B. - This is going to be updated quite frequently as gear gets sold off to and purchased from various dealers, scrapped, rediscovered in DV's warehouses by keen-eyed logisticians, or - in the case of out-of-production items - simply used up.) Weapons Bladed Weapons *Blackhawk Tatang *Fairbairn–Sykes Fighting Knife *Gerber Bear Grylls Parang *KA-BAR Fighting/Utility Knife *M9 Bayonet *United Cutlery M48 Kommando Survivor Guthook Handguns *Beretta 92FS (N.B. - This includes the Inox model as well as the regular model) *Beretta 93R *Browning Hi-Power *Colt M1911A1 (Some examples observed as being modified to M45 standard or Springfield Armory Loaded standard) *Colt Python (Used by David Sackville as a personal sidearm, and in rare use by regular DV personnel) *FN Five-seveN *Glock (Glock 18 and Glock 26 variants in use) *HK USP (Regular variant is chambered for .45 ACP. The USP Tactical variant has recently begun to be used.) *HK VP70 *SIG P226 *Walther P1 *Walther PPK Assault Rifles, Battle Rifles, & Carbines *AKM *AKS-74u *Colt M4A1 (Both standard and CQBR variants used) *Colt M16A4 (The R0901 fully automatic variant is the only version of this weapon used) *FN FAL (Due to DV's origins, the British L1A1 SLR variant is the primary version used, though usually modified to have a fully automatic firing option. Actual FAL rifles as produced by FN Herstal are also used.) *FN SCAR-H (Uses standard, long, and CQC barrel options) *HK G3A3 *HK G36 (Regular, G36K, and G36C variants are in use) *L85 (L85A2 and L22A2 variants are in use. It is rumoured that DV has struck a deal with an undisclosed arms firm to ensure continous production of the rifle for the PMC.) *M14 *Remington ACR *Steyr AUG (AUG A3 variant is in use, however some examples have been observed to be fitted with the A1's Swarovski Optik scope) Submachine Guns & Personal Defense Weapons *Brügger & Thomet MP9 *FN P90 (Primarily P90 TR variant) *HK MP5 (Primarily MP5A3 variant) *HK MP5SD (Primarily MP5SD6 variant) *HK MP5K (Regular and MP5K-PDW variants are in use. Some examples have been observed with prototype-style foregrips.) *HK MP7 (MP7A1 and prototype-style variants have been observed as being used) *HK UMP (Variants in use by DV are chambered for .45 ACP; there are plans to acquire 9×19mm Parabellum variants in the future) *IMI Uzi *Ingram MAC-10 *Sterling L2A3 (New orders are of the Indian 'SAF Carbine 1A/Sub Machine Gun Carbine 9 mm 1A1' version) Machine Guns & Squad Automatic Weapons *Enfield L4 (The L4A3 variant is in use. New orders are of the Indian 'MG 1B' version.) *FN MAG (Due to DV's origins, the British L7A2 variant is the main version used. Several examples have been observed as having been modified to M240B standards.) *FN Minimi (Regular and Para variants are both used. Several examples have been observed as having been modified with M249-style heat shields.) *HK M27 IAR *L86 Light Support Weapon (The L86A2 variant is in use, mainly in a DMR role. As with the L85, it is rumoured that an undisclosed firm is undertaking reproduction of the weapon for DV use.) *M2A1 Browning *M60 (Primarily mounted on vehicles; some handheld versions are still in use among individual squads) *PKM (Some examples have been fitted with black polymer furniture similar to that found on the PKP) *Rheinmetall MG3 *RPK Shotguns *AA-12 *Armsel Protecta *Benelli M1014 *Ithaca 37 "Stakeout" *Knight's Armament Masterkey *MAG-7 *NeoStead 2000 *Remington Model 870 (Various variants used) Anti-Materiel Rifles, Designated Marksman Rifles, & Sniper Rifles *Accuracy International Arctic Warfare''' '''(L118A1) *Barrett M82A1 *Barrett M95 *Dragunov *Enfield L42A1 *FN SSR Mk 20 Mod 0 *HK G3SG/1 *HK MSG90A1 *M14 DMR *Mk 14 EBR *OTs-03 SVU *SR-25 Grenades and other explosives *C-4 *M18 Smoke Grenade *M67 Fragmentation Grenade *M83 Smoke Grenade *M84 Stun Grenade Grenade Launchers *AG36 (Underslung only) *FN EGLM (Underslung only) *GP-30 *M79 *M203 (Underslung only) *M320 *Milkor MGL *XM25 CDTE Rocket Launchers *FGM-148 Javelin *FIM-92A Stinger *LAW 80 *M72A9 LAW *M136 AT4 *M202A1 FLASH *RPG-7 Mines *M15 Anti-Tank Mine *M18A1 Claymore *TS-50 Anti-Personnel Mine Artillery *FH-70 Howitzer *L16 Mortar (Reserved for installation in select FV432s) *M29 Mortar Vehicles Armoured Personnel Carriers & Infantry Fighting Vehicles *FV510 Warrior *FV432 Armoured Personnel Carrier Battle Tanks *Centurion MBT (Practically mothballed. Likely to either be sold off as scrap, or modified to South African Olifant standard.) *Challenger 2 MBT *Chieftain Mk.5 MBT Light Vehicles *Jeep J8 *Kawasaki KVF 360 *Kawasaki M1030 *Land Rover Defender 110 *MJ1 Weapon Loader (That heavy ordnance isn't going to get loaded by itself, is it?) *UAZ-469 Trucks *MAN HX-18.330 4x4 *Ural-4320 Snowmobiles *Tucker Sno-Cat Helicopters *CH-47 Chinook *Eurocopter Tiger *UH-60 Black Hawk Aircraft *C-130 Hercules Watercraft * Patrol Boat, River *Zodiac CRRC